


It's Only You

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: In the moment she chooses what she wants.





	It's Only You

 

Hermione turned to look in the mirror at the dress, Peggy had lent her for the night. Knee-length champagne dress, that surprisingly fit her perfectly. 

 

“The dress looks beautiful on you,” Peggy commented, walking by in her red dress. 

 

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled turning from the mirror. “And thank you for letting me borrow it.” 

 

“Not a problem.” Peggy smiled, putting on her earrings. “Are you excited to go dancing?” 

 

“I’m not one for dancing. I’m sure Steve would like to dance with you.” Hermione smirked, giving Peggy a knowing look. 

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Peggy raised a brow, “Barnes will be there.” 

 

“Good, I am glad he is back at camp safe.” Hermione nodded, taking a seat putting heels on her feet. “I know Steve was worried over his friend.” 

 

“Hermione, do you not want to go with me tonight?” Peggy questioned.

 

“No, I do,”  Hermione countered. “Why would you think I wouldn't?”

 

“Because your mind is a million miles away,” Peggy replied. “Or across the camp with Howard.” 

 

Hermione sighed, looking away, knowing Peggy spoke the truth. 

 

“Go to him,” Peggy told her. “I don't think I’ll stay out to long tonight anyways.” 

 

Hermione found herself walking across the camp. It was quiet tonight; most of the soldiers were in town celebrating. Stopping at the door to where she knew Howard was working, she fidgeted, not sure really what to say to Howard about being there after asking him to be able to go to town with Peggy tonight. Cautiously opening the door she stepped inside seeing a lone light shining on the Hydra equipment that had been recovered. 

 

He sat at his desk looking over paperwork about the weapon sitting in front of him. Most of his suit from earlier in the night was missing. Coat and vest tossed on a chair, shirt hung open with the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

 

She watched him silently, as he didn’t notice her enter the room.

 

His eyes shifted to the weapon, pausing as he saw her standing before him. 

 

“I thought you were going dancing tonight?” Howard asked softly. “Sergeant Barnes seemed rather glad you were coming.” 

 

“I changed my mind,” Hermione replied walking over to him.  

 

“Why would you do that?” Howard questioned, looking slightly happy she had changed her mind. He dropped the papers, leaning back in his chair watching her. 

 

Hermione sighed, moving to his desk and perching herself on the edge next to him. “Honestly?” 

 

“Well I would hope so,” He smirked, his dark eyes looking up to meet her. “You're sitting on some of my paperwork.” 

 

Hermione frowned at him, but with a smirk tugging at her lips. 

 

Howard rose from his chair, standing in front of her. He placed a warm hand on the side of her face. “Honestly why?” He questioned. 

 

“Because you wouldn't be there,” Hermione admitted. “I want-” 

 

Howard cut her words off, kissing her lips. Her eyes opened wide, not expecting that reaction from him before her eyes drifted closed, relaxing into the kiss. Her hands grasped his shirt, relishing the feeling of him so close to her. 

 

“You want what?” Howard whispered, pulling back slightly. 

 

“You,” Hermione replied. “Only you.” 

  
  
  



End file.
